Field
Embodiments described herein relate to MEMS packaging.
Background Information
Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) die can be formed from customized integrated circuits. MEMS are often used to sense environmental characteristics or act as a user input for electronic products. MEMS, unlike some general purpose integrated circuits, can have unique packaging and mounting requirements since MEMS often require exposure to an ambient external environment, such as an ambient environment of a user using the electronic product having the sensor. MEMS have become a significant growth area in consumer space. Gyrometers, accelerometers, microphones, pressure sensors, and magnetometers are all sensitive to strain induced performance drift. As consumer MEMS packages and modules continue to see footprint and profile reduction, price reduction, and higher level of integration, it becomes more difficult to manage strain induced drift. In addition, stress impact to MEMS output change may become more serious when package thickness and form factor are further reduced to meet market needs.